B-wing assault fighter
' |image= |type= |manufacturer= |length=55.4 feet (16.9 meters) |width=149.3 feet (45.5 meters) |height=21.3 feet (6.5 meters) |emptyweight=137.8 tons (125 metric tons) |fullweight= |sublight engine= |ftl engine=Slayn & Korpil HYd-997 Class 2 hyperdrive.Smith, Bill. 1999. Page 15 |atmosphere speed=Capable of escape velocities (Mach 32.6 / 25053 mph / 40320 kph) but normally operates at Mach 5 (3,707.3 mph / 5,966.3 kph) or less. |sublight speed=40% of lightspeed |ftl speed=Class 2 |range= |armament=Triple Laser Cannons Triple Ion Cannons Two Proton Torpedo Launchers |crew=1 |passengers= |cargo=Small Storage Space, 3 ft x 3.5 ft x 3 ft. Used for emergency equipment and weapons but a passenger can be crammed in emergency. |role=Strike fighter |year= |affiliation=Allience to Restore the Republic |other=Power System: Fusion power supply with a 30 day duration at normal output. Fusion power supply can run life support without any thrust for 4 years although rations and water will have long run out Market Cost: 185 million credits to build. |appear=Star Wars }} Description Many people consider this fighter to be the replacement for the Y-Wing. It is certainly true that the B-Wing is similarly equipped and is both faster and better protected than the Y-Wing. The B-Wings major problem is cost, the B-Wing costs over twice as much as Y-Wing which means that the Y-Wing will remain in service for a long period of time and a less expensive replacement will be strongly considered. Like most Rebel / New Republic fighters, the B-Wing is equipped with a hyper-drive that allows the fighter to make attacks in systems other than the system of origin of the fighter. In several early engagement, the potential firepower of the B-Wing actually caused imperial fighters to retreat without engaging the B-Wing. Imperial Pilots have now realized that by using larger numbers, they can destroy B-Wings in combat. In many ways, the B-Wing could be considered a light corvette not a fighter even though it has only one crew member The B-Wing is one of the most unusual fighters in operation with either Rebel or Imperial forces. The main part of the fighter is a large wing like structure. On the end of this wing like structure. The fighter has one weapon cluster with a laser cannon and an ion cannon. On the other side of the fighter near the middle is a pair of folding wings that are also called S-Foils. They each have a laser cannon. Even further down the main wing is the fighters engine and proton torpedo launchers. The fighter has 4 fusion/ion engines to provide the fighter with thrust. At what is effectively the beginning of the wing is the fighters cockpit. Two of the fighters ion cannons are located on the cockpit and the cockpit is in a gymbal mount that twists as the fighter maneuvers. This allows the fighter to stay in a fixed position. The problem is that if it is badly damaged or improperly maintained, the gyroscopic mount will fail and will be fixed in one position. If this occurs, then the fighters maneuverability is greatly reduced. The fighter is ungainly, and as a result suffers if the fighters navigational computers were to crash. If the fighter is operated in an atmosphere, the normal configuration is for the main wing to be pointed down. While the fighter is more maneuverable in an atmosphere, the fighter is unstable which causes inexperienced pilots to loose control. For the fighters primary weaponry, the B-Wing carries a total of three laser cannons that are all linked and are capable of inflicting great damage. For the role as raider, the fighter also carries three ion cannons. The main energy array of the B-Wing is actually powerful enough for capital ships to be concerned with the B-wing. The B-Wing is equipped with proton torpedo launchers which are normally used to engage capital ships but may be used against fighters and other small targets as well. The fighter carries a total of sixteen missiles. The hull is about one third tougher than a Y-Wing and the fighters shields are tougher as well. In many ways, the fighter is as good as the fighters within the Three Galaxies. The fighter is not quite as long ranged as some but still has a very good range and endurance. It also does not carry as many missiles as many of the fighters within the Three Galaxies. It would most likely be consider by size to be in the same class as the Proctor heavy fighter. References Notes Sources Bibliography * Category:Star Wars Category:Alliance to Restore the Republic Category:Rebellion era Category:FTL Fighters